


【索香】谁知道谁不知道

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 娜美一直怀疑她家的剑士和厨师有一腿，但她没有证据。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	【索香】谁知道谁不知道

娜美一直怀疑她家的剑士和厨师有一腿，但她没有证据。她曾经问过亲爱的罗宾姊姊，但对方却只是笑而不答。

罗宾的神祕有时候还挺讨厌的。

今天也许就是真相大白的日子。他们稍早跟海军打了一架，大家都累得要死。吃完晚餐后，娜美正准备回房间好好休息，却听到医务室传来了索隆和山治的声音。她立刻把耳朵贴上门板。

「不要乱动。」

「你这混蛋别抓那么紧。」

索隆这家伙，是想趁打完海军后还得煮饭的山治累到没力气反击的时候对他出手吗？真是卑鄙！

「不抓紧你会逃跑。」

「才不会。好痛！」

「忍一下，等等就舒服了。」

「臭绿藻你他妈轻点啊！」

「我很轻了。大男人一个别哭哭啼啼的。」

「老子才没哭！啊！疼！」

「别踢我，混蛋厨子！」

「索隆你那个角度会让山治受伤的，不要那么粗鲁。」

娜美大惊！怎么会有乔巴的声音？这两个家伙想教坏小孩子吗？还是说，两个笨蛋其实不会做，所以请乔巴指导？到底什么情况！？

「娜美，你在干嘛？」路飞的声音突然从后面传来，吓了娜美一大跳。她赶紧扑上去摀住路飞的嘴。

太迟了，医疗室的门打开，乔巴走出来看在外面的是谁。「原来是路飞和娜美，你们来找我吗？刚刚有伤口没包紮到吗？」

娜美看进医疗室里面，山治躺坐在诊疗床上，用手肘撑起上半身，索隆坐在床边，双手放在山治的一只脚踝上。

「你们…在做什么？」娜美困惑的问。

「说起来真是失职。」乔巴搔搔脑袋，不好意思的说。「刚刚打海军的时候山治扭伤了脚踝，我却没看出来，还让他硬撑着把晚饭煮完。要不是吃完饭后索隆把山治拖来找我，我都不知道他受伤了。」

「根本没那么严重，臭绿藻偏要大惊小…啊嘶嘶嘶！」

「还说不严重，少逞强了。」索隆捏着山治的脚踝，恼火的瞪着他。「要是我没把你捉来看乔巴，你是不是打算就这样一直假装没事？」

「我没有！我本来准备把一切打理完毕就跟乔巴说，是你太猴急！你刚刚是不是连饭都没吃完？敢给老子剩下你就死定了！」

「乔巴睡得早，不快点跟他说，等你把厨房都整理好他早就睡了，这样岂不是要拖到明天？还有我才没吃剩！」

「所以就说没什么大不了的，等到明天也没关…啊啊啊啊──轻点啦混蛋！」

「那刚刚的对话都是索隆在帮山治按摩脚踝？」娜美不相信的问。

乔巴点点头。「对，扭伤需要按摩才会好得快。」

「呜！不要了！放手！」

「不放！给我忍耐！」

看着拉拉扯扯的两人，娜美问乔巴。「为什么是索隆负责啊？」

「因为按摩需要用到手指，但我刚刚打海军的时候刻蹄用太多，变身成人型手指无力，只好请索隆来了。他手很大，又很有力气。」

「原来只是这样，我还以为你们在干嘛呢。」娜美失望的叹了口气，转身离去。

「你以为他们在干嘛？」路飞追上娜美，好奇的问。

「你还是别知道的好。」娜美怜爱的拍拍路飞戴着草帽的脑袋。

看着两人离开，乔巴转回来面对索隆和山治。

「那么，山治你今天就留在这里吧，我先回寝室了。索隆你不需要一直揉，放着让它慢慢复原就好，你也去休息吧。」

「啊，知道了，但我还是留下来吧，免得臭厨子半夜被痛醒，还没人陪，又要哭得可怜兮兮。」

「就说老子没有哭！」

「是是，你眼睛发红是因为睡眠不足。」

「没错，就是这样。」

「那就快睡吧！晚安，索隆山治。」乔巴微笑着关上门。

确定乔巴离开后，山治戳戳索隆的手臂。

「你可以滚了，老子不需要你陪。」山治高傲的转开头。

「那可不行，隐瞒伤势，必须惩罚。」索隆露出邪笑，爬到床上，阴影充满威胁的垄罩着山治。

「等等，混蛋绿藻你想对伤员做什么！？」山治用双手抵着索隆的胸膛，想踢他却不敢让脚使力。

「刚刚不是一直说自己没事吗？」索隆抓住山治的双手，压到他的脑袋两侧，正准备俯身吻他，医疗室的门突然又打开，乔巴把身体探进来。

「对了，索隆，不可以对山治出手唷！」补完这么一句乔巴又关上门走了。

两人尴尬的定格。

「咳，还那么有精神，那去帮我整理厨房吧。」山治红着脸，用好的那只脚轻踢索隆。

「放着明天再整理也没关系吧？」索隆用膝盖压住胡闹的脚，双手没有放开山治。「让我留下。」

「不行！不清理干净的话会长虫子的！」整个身体都被压制住的山治不安分的扭来扭去。

「唷齁齁齁，厨房我已经整理好了，山治桑就让索隆桑留下来吧！」布鲁克的声音从医疗室的另一扇门后面传来。

两人尴尬的定格。

「咳，你看，布鲁克都那么说了。」尴尬归尴尬，索隆还是继续刚刚的动作，俯下身吻住山治的唇。

「唔…既然这样…嗯嗯…那好吧…」山治一边回应，一边让索隆压到自己身上。「但不可以做，你听到乔巴的话了。」

「好，不做。抱着就好。」索隆躺到床上，把山治揽进怀里。

「嗯，抱着就好。」山治蹭蹭索隆的颈窝，正准备睡觉，下巴却被捏住。

「以后再隐瞒受伤，就砍了你。」索隆恶狠狠的瞪着山治，眼中的心疼却没有被山治错过。

「有本事就来啊！」山治用同样凶狠的眼神回敬，咬上索隆的唇。 **以后不会了。**

「真的不能做？」

「…好吧，只能一次。不能让乔巴发现。」

「他很清楚我们两个从来都不听他的话。」

「是没错，但还是只能一次。」

「三次。难得不会有人来打扰。」

「两次。你的一次就很久。再吵就一次都没有。」

「谢谢夸奖。那就两次。」

「小心我的脚踝。」

「不会用会碰到的姿势的。」

墙壁上，一双眼睛变成花瓣消失了，罗宾露出微笑，继续写小说。工作室里的弗兰奇收起终于完成的双人房设计图，决定明天就开工。乌索普很高兴今天洒狗粮的混蛋没回男生寝室，他可以睡个好觉。乔巴在山治的床上放了按摩软膏，然后在索隆床上放了消肿药膏。布鲁克在水族馆里疯狂作曲，他今天灵感源源不绝。路飞兴奋不已，他知道今晚去厨房偷吃不会有人去抓他。守夜的甚平揉揉太阳穴，看来今晚除了要注意来自外界的威胁以外，他还得担任防止冰箱遭窃的守卫。

娜美躺在床上睁着漂亮的大眼睡不着觉。

可恶，那两个家伙到底有没有一腿啊？

**Author's Note:**

> 写完之后才发现其实扭伤不能按摩，会更严重...啊就当OP世界可以吧～（逃跑）


End file.
